


Living In Domestics

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose get to know each other when they get home after Norway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In Domestics

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use italics but rich text won't work for me :/ Hope you enjoy regardless!

Rose had kept her distance, excellently, in fact. The night they'd gotten back to Norway, he'd looked at her expectantly, knowing she was the one that had to bring things up, if they were going to talk about them at all.

"I think we should wait," she whispered.

He regarded her carefully. "On what, exactly?"

She shifted from foot to foot, afraid of meeting his gaze. It was just too understanding. He wanted to make her happy, and she knew that, and for some reason, it terrified her. "We need to get to know each other again, before anything happens."

The Doctor's expressive eyebrows drew downward, his expression looking, dare she think it, disappointed. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right." He looked around her sizable flat. "I assume that means-" He cleared his throat, "I'm sure that means you have a spare room?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you where it is." Without thinking, she took a step towards him and slipped her hand into his. A soft smile graced his face and he allowed her to pull him down the hallway. 

"Pete's money," she explained. "I didn't want to live at the mansion anymore, and he didn't want me to live in squalor." The Doctor snorted and Rose smiled. She bumped his shoulder with hers. "You know, this means no mortgage. It's all paid off."

He hummed, swinging their hands a bit. "Well, one out of two at least. There's still carpets, though."

"Keep your feet from getting cold," she said softly, realizing the double meaning her words had only a second too late.

He was quiet as they reached the bedroom door she was leading to. He turned to look at her with an expression she could only describe as tender. "Rose Tyler, I don't think my feet will ever be cold again." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned to the door behind him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she let his hand drop and turned to her own door, right across from his, and before she could think better it, whipped back around and blurted out "I love you."

He was halfway in the door and turned around with a shocked expression on his face. Quick as a flash, he was pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his neck and somehow wishing they could just hold each other forever. 

"I love you, too," he whispered against her temple. They separated slowly, but stayed standing in each other's arms. 

"We'll get you clothes tomorrow," she promised, "And a phone, you'll need a phone."

He wrinkled his nose. "I've never needed a mobile before. They could get to me through you."

The way he trusted her to handle every person he interacted with affected her more than she would say. She giggled a little at his unwillingness to do anything particularly domestic.

"You're getting a mobile," she replied, tugging on the hairs at the back of his neck.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically, then looked at her pleadingly. "Just you and me though, alright? I don't want your mum tagging along."

"Alright."

***

When she awoke the next morning he was already up and puttering about, making tea in the kitchen in just his boxers and undershirt. She wanted nothing more than to go up and hug him from behind and hold him as he tried to move about the kitchen, but it had been her idea to calm down and take things slower than they usually would.

He looked up, as if he'd sensed her come in, which, she realized, he probably had. "Good morning," he said, his voice gravelly with sleep. 

And then she couldn't resist walking forward to hug him, properly, where he could wrap his arms around her and rest his cheek on her head, which he did eagerly. 

"I missed you too," he whispered.

After they ate breakfast and dressed Rose took him to the most fashionable stores in the city. The Doctor was 'exploding with energy' as he described it, technically fresh out of regeneration, and held her hand a little too tightly as they walked, but she wasn't going to say that she minded it. 

And, because she was the Vitex heiress, there were photographers trying to get a glimpse of them, which startled the Doctor. 

"Do they always follow you like this?" He asked, his voice shocked. 

Rose shook her head, her cheeks flushing as she tugged him into a large department store. "No, but you're new and exciting, and you're with me, so they must think..."

She trailed off and started leading him along to the men's clothing section. The Doctor was silent for a moment. 

"They think we're shagging?"

"That's very perceptive of you, Doctor."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

They decided, silently, mutually, that they no longer wanted to talk about what the paparazzi thought they got up to in Rose's flat and focused on buying him all of his new clothes. He wanted suits, of course, and ties and dress shirts, and Rose was happy that he hadn't changed, but she told him he needed some casual clothes as well.

He gave her a puzzled look and held up a grey suit he had found. "This is very casual, Rose, grey is a very casual color."

She couldn't stop imagining him in the grey suit and they had to buy it.

After much coaxing, she finally convinced him to look at other items, and the both of them discovered, with a bit of surprise, that the Doctor really, really liked novelty t-shirts and cardigans. Rose was skeptical of the combination, but after he'd picked some out (along with several pairs of jeans) she sent him into the dressing room. 

He came out looking very pleased with himself and wearing a Flash t-shirt, black cardigan rolled up to his elbows, and dark washed jeans. She couldn't help that she was staring, she really couldn't, he looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"What do you think?" He asked, looking down at himself when she didn't reply.

She shut her mouth with an audible click. "Are all the others going to fit the same?" She asked. 

He nodded, "They should, they're all the same size and from the same brand. Those are the ones you said would be similar."

"Yeah, I did," Rose agreed. "We're taking all of them."

Having caught onto her appreciation, he smiled to himself as he shut himself into the dressing room and donned the blue suit again. Meanwhile, a very frustrated Rose Tyler was counting to ten and trying not to think about how his bum had looked when he'd turned around.

The final nail in Rose Tyler's coffin came when they were pushing along the cart of clothes and they both caught sight of it: the trench coat. 

It was too dark to be the Janis Joplin coat, but it's close and it's familiar and maybe that's why the Doctor freezes next to her. 

She laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Do you want it?"

He turned to her and watched her expression for a moment. "Would you hate it if I did?" 

Rose shook her head, nearly violently, and his face broke into a big grin. "Allons-y, then." 

***

After being loaded down with an entire wardrobe, the Doctor and Rose picked up a mobile for him and went back home. Home. It was funny how the flat had become a home the second the Doctor had set foot in it.

He dropped all the bags he'd been carrying and then dropped himself face first onto the couch. Rose giggled and took the bags she was carrying to his room and came back for his. She then walked up to him and sat down on the floor in front of his face. "Tired?" She asked, her hands clasped firmly in her lap to keep herself from stroking his hair.

"I've never been so tired," he said in awe, cracking an eye open to look at her. Unable to keep it open, he shut it again. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

"So are you," she replied, barely above a whisper. He hummed quietly.

"Is cuddling too far out of platonic friendship for right now?" He asked tentatively, not chancing a look at her.

"Nah, we can cuddle," she responded. 

Both his eyes opened this time when he looked at her, and he smiled, rolling onto his back and giving her room on the couch. Instead of snuggling up next to him, knowing that would surely result in both of them knocking right off the couch. Instead, she crawled onto the couch and draped herself on top of him, one hand holding his waist, the other on his chest next to her head. 

He didn't seem shocked of upset, instead he hummed softly in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Exhausted from the day, both of them fell asleep, surrounded by each other's warmth. 

*** 

The problem didn't start until the Doctor texted her at two in the morning from across the hall. She lifted the phone close to her face, squinting at it.

*Are you awake, Rose?*

*I am now.*

*Sorry.*

*It's ok. Did you need something?*

*I'm lonely.*

She blinked. The Doctor was never this blunt about things like this, if there was one thing she knew about him, it was that. Before she had a chance to reply, he texted her again.

*I want to hold you.*

It sent a comfortable feeling of warmth through her, something she wasn't expecting to feel, something she didn't think she was ready to feel. Before she could think better of it, she'd shot out of bed and was knocking on his bedroom door.

He opened the door, rubbing his eye with one hand. "Rose," he said happily.

She watched him for a moment, as though deciding something. They both weren't sleeping, in fact they were both very much awake indeed. "Sod waiting," She said, throwing herself at him.

Luckily, the Doctor still had his Time Lord reflexes and grabbed her as she wrapped her legs around his middle and arms around his neck. She waited only a fraction of a second before leaning down to kiss him.

There was really nothing calm about it, it was frantic and sudden and perfect. He made a noise that resembled shock before kicking his door shut and pressing her up against it, as though he needed her as close as he could get her. Rose realized that he probably did.

"Too fast?" He gasped as he pulled away, searching her face. 

She shook her head. "Faster," she growled, moving her arms so that she could start unbuttoning his brand new pajama shirt. Every bit of her was telling her to rip it open, but it was new. Maybe in a few months. 

He leaned forward and captured her mouth again, whimpering softly at the contact, his arms tightening around her before pulling her from the wall and leading her towards the bed. He laid her down on it gently, his touch turning tender. 

"I really do love you, Rose," he said after he pulled away from her, his body over hers. 

She reached up and traced his features with her fingers. "I know. I love you too."

He smiled and shed his shirt before coming back down to press over her.

He did fulfill his need to cuddle her... Eventually. They did have time to make up for, after all.


End file.
